


I Left You Behind

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Angst Week 2018 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drabble, Earth, F/F, Feelings, Free day, Lapidot Angst Week 2018, Leaving, Moon, Oneshot, Pain, Regret, SU - Freeform, Sad, The Barn, The Moon - Freeform, complicated feelings, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot angst week 2018: Day 4: Free dayLapis looks at Earth from the moon.





	I Left You Behind

Lapis glared into the cast empty space, the black void with stars twinkling in the distance. She sat on top of her barn which currently was placed in a crater of the moon, giving her a good view over the blue and green planet she had left so cowardly without thinking twice.

Now she was here, all alone, just her and the barn, on a completely lifeless sphere. She had no idea how long it had been, you couldn’t really tell time that well when you had nothing to go after, but it had felt like an eternity. It was like if she once again was imprisoned in that mirror that had haunted her for millennia.

She thought she would be happy and free this way, but she had clearly been mistaken. No gem wanted this solitude, wasn’t this why she wanted to get out of the mirror? But unlike the mirror, she put herself in this place by herself, it had been her cowardness. She hadn’t thought about anyone as she had fled, just herself.

She had been so selfish.

What was Peridot thinking about her? Would she ever forgive her?

Peridot…

She had left the only person that really cared for her, without looking back. She had hurt her feelings, there’s no way she’d ever take her back. She had made a lot of stupid mistakes, but this took the price.

She had left her love behind.


End file.
